The Secret Life of the Amarican Young Woman (English version)
by caritoj89
Summary: It's been 3 years since Amy went to NY to study and many things have changed in her life and in her friend's life. Now she is going to start her last year at the college, what will happen to her now, this would be like season 6


I've been living in NY for 3 years, and there are so many things that have changed in my friend's life and in my own life. Well, Grace finally got to the medical school in a great college, she couldn't get into Harvard, but she is happy. She and Jack tried to give another chance to their relationship, but they realized that the best for them was being just friends.

Grace told me a couple weeks ago that Jack has a new girlfriend at college.

"…_Amy: Do you have some news from California?_

_Grace: (taking some minutes before answering) Well, Jack has a new girlfriend_

_Amy: Really? And how do you feel about that?_

_Grace: yes it's true, and actually I'm fine with it, Jack and I couldn't be together as a couple, we want different things for us, and I'm glad that he has finally found a girl that really loves him_

_Amy: Who is she? Do I know her?_

_Grace: I don't think so, she is a girl from his college, she is in the same year that Jack, but she is studying something different_

_Amy: Grace, Have you ever wondered what would happen if you were together? I mean you believe Jack was the men of your life, with whom you were meant to be_

_Grace: yeah I know, I always thought that Jack and I would end our lives together, but things are not always like we want them to be. I have to say that when I knew that Jack had a girlfriend I was a little jealous, but then I realized that I should let him be happy, that I wasn't the girl that he was looking for and he wasn't the boy I was looking for, the men that I need next to me _

_Amy: woah Grace I'm glad that you are ok with all that, I think that you are more mature since you are in college _

_Both started to laugh_

_Amy: (with a doubtful voice) and have you heard something about someone else?_

_Grace: are you asking for someone in particular? Ricky and John?, I thought that Ricky and you were still friends_

_Amy: yes we are!, but we haven't talked too much lately…"_

My relationship with Ricky has been awkward for the last years. Before I left California to come to the summer school in NY, we said that we would be just friends, but I think that a friendship between Ricky and me can't be normal…

The first month that I was alone in NY, far from home, I couldn't help to calling Ricky every day,  
although I traveled every 2 weeks to see him and see John.

With Ben, well we don't live in the same building like his father suggested, but we live pretty close. After our first year in NY, we started to date. We tried to give us a chance as a couple, we dated a few times, we even had sex, but things didn't work out. When I was with Ricky I always wondered how things would be if Ben and I were together, and when things with Ricky were going bad I used to think that everything would be different if I were with Ben. But finally when I had the chance to be with Ben I realized that he was still a kid, that he needed protection and someone to take care of him, and I can't be someone else's mom, I'm just john's mother. So I realized my true feelings towards Ben and I hope that now he isn't in love with me.

I remembered that when I had sex for the first time, the first thing I did was call Ricky, and after to talking with him I realized that I like Ben just like a friend.

"_Ricky: Amy what's going on, why are you calling me? What time it is there in NY?_

_Amy: (hastily the words came out of her mouth) I had sex with Ben_

_Ricky: (his voice sounded a little angrily) and that's why you are calling?_

_Amy: I don't know Ricky, I think that I just need to talk with someone_

_Ricky: well I'm very happy that finally you and Ben are together (his voice sounded sad)_

_Amy: I don't know Ricky, the only guy I had sex was you, and now I slept with Ben… and it was… it was so different… Ricky what was the difference between having sex with other girls and having sex with me? Was I different or I'm just insane?_

_Ricky: well Amy you always have been a Little insane (a smile showed up in his face, and he heard like Amy was pissed off with his comment) seriously, sex depends on the person, depends on what you feel about the other person, with you it was different than the other girls, I was comfortable with you, I felt that I just could be myself, and with the other girls I was just thinking about satisfying myself, even with Adrian, but with you Amy it was different…_

_Amy: (a little smile showed up in her face and she started to blush) have you ever thought about some other girl while you were having sex with me?_

_Ricky: not with you, but it happened with other girls_

_Amy: and what does it mean?_

_Ricky: I think that it means that I wasn't with the right girl_

_A voice sounded in the other side of the phone, it was John that wanted to say hello to his mom_

_Ricky: John wants to say hello_

_Amy: oh! I want to talk with my baby …"_

* * *

this is my first fic in english, so sorry for the mistakes you could find, I hope you like it


End file.
